Smores
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Finshed with three chapters Harry and Hermione talk about Hermione’s feelings for Ron and Harry’s feelings for Ginny and vice verse.
1. Smores

1MUST READ NOTES BELOW!

A/N: I love the ships RW/HG, HP/GW and people always do sweet brother/sister moments between Ron and Ginny so I thought why not do a brother/sister moment between Harry and Hermione. I know they aren't siblings but I always thought it would be cute if they acted more like it. I have never liked HP/HG ships. I was looking at fanart and it was a little scene someone did of Harry and Ron after a potions lesson and they were, well, they looked like Seamus in the 1st Harry Potter movie after he tried to use the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm to lift his feather. Well someone replied to the pick 'grabs marshmallows and roast them on Ron's head', so that is were I got the idea for what they are doing (just thought you'd like to know :grins:) If the characters seems OOC (which the probably will) then sorry but this is a fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's brilliant character although I wouldn't mind doing so. I only own the plot.

Summary: Harry and Hermione talk about Hermione's feelings for Ron and Harry's feelings for Ginny while on a camping trip making smores. The trio 17, Ginny 16.

Setting: The gang is on a camping trip in the woods the summer before the trio's seventh year. Harry and Hermione are sitting around the camp fire having a midnight snack. Ron and Ginny are sleeping, Ginny in the girls tent, Ron in the guys.

A/N: '' thoughts "" out loud. And lets pretend that book six hasn't happened. If there is a number by a sentence, there is a comment about it in the a/n at the bottom.

Smores

Hermione had been laying in her sleeping bag , not being able to sleep because her head was filled with thoughts of a certain red-head. She turned to look at her watched which she had placed by her pillow. 11:54am. Sick of just reclining there, Hermione got up, careful not to wake Ginny, and went outside to sit by the fire surprise to see it lit with a raven haired teen sitting nest to it roasting a marshmallow.

"Hey, Mione."

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep and was hungry so I came out here and decided to make some smores. Want some?" he asked getting out another skewer and indicating the spot next to him. He was sitting on one of the old logs they found and placed by the fire so they wouldn't have to sit on the ground.

Walking over to him, Harry put a marshmallow on her skewer and handed it to her as she sat down.

Scorching her marshmallow, Hermione ask, "What kept you up?"

Harry stayed quiet for a minute then answered, "Just thinking about.." he paused and gave a quick glance toward the girls tent.

Hermione noticing this helped him out a bit, "Ginny?" she asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

Turning a shade of red, cursing his complexion Harry hoped Hermione couldn't tell by only the light of the fire, replied, "Well... yeah"

Hermione smiled.

"What about you?" he questioned wanting to retaliate.

He smirked when the smile fell from her face. Not wanting to lie to her brother, as she now thought of him since the end of their fifth year, she confessed, "Ron"

They stayed in silence for a while until Harry's marshmallow caught fire, just the way he liked it and pulled his skewer up to Hermione's mouth, who blew it out. Hermione took her marshmallow off the fire then, at a light brown color and took Harry's as he got the graham crackers and chocolate ready. Hermione held out one of the sticks as Harry took two graham cracker pieces, with the chocolate on the bottom, and pulled the marshmallow off, doing the same for the other.

"You and Ginny have been together for two years now. Do you love her?" Hermione asked breaking the silence after finishing her smore.

Eating the last bite of his smore, Harry responded, "Yeah, I do."

"How do you know?"

Not even needing to think about it, he answered, "When she is around me I feel like I can be myself and have nothing to be embarrassed about. She doesn't see me as The-boy-who lived but as Harry Potter, student at Hogwarts. Ginny treats my scar as just another part of my body. She is the only one who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.(1) When she kisses me it's like we are the only two people in the whole world and that there isn't anything I need to worry about because she is in my arms."

'Is that how I feel about Ron. No its not, I feel so much more. I am just to afraid to tell him. Does he like me? Would Harry know?'

"Harry, does..um... does Ron like me?" she asked on the verge of tears, frightened that he would say no.

"Mione," Harry said while taking her into his arms, "Ron more than likes you, its just that you two are to blind to notice how each other feel." he said with a slight smile.

Sniffling she voiced her thoughts, "I'm just so scared. I think I do love him but I don't know if he feels the same way. We fight most of the time about the stupidest of things. He knows all of my buttons to push. We end up in screaming fits at least once a week although I do enjoy when he has to apologize. He will fidgets and tries to not make eye-contact while his ears are a bright pink and he doesn't even know he looks adorable. Of course he always looks attractive, his flaming red Weasley hair, bright blue eyes, and Quidditch has done wonders to his body. He is terribly lazy though," she was cut off by Harry.

"That's only because he likes it when you help him." he said with a smirk.

"Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"Ms.Hermione Jane Granger, I think you have fallen in love with Mr.Ronald Bilius Weasley." Harry said earning a smack in the arm from Hermione.

But she smiled along with him and replied "Yeah, I think I have."

A/N: (1) I borrowed that line from "The Hot Chick'.

Hope you all liked it. I will have another story that goes along with this one out sometime soon .Its going to be a brother/sister thing with Ron and Ginny talking about Harry and Hermy so please check back for that :).


	2. Gnomes

A/N: Well here is it, the next and final chapter to Smores. I am not to sure if I like this story but I don't know I will keep it up here.

Summary: Ron and Ginny talk about Ginny's feelings for Harry and Ron's feelings for Hermione while degnoming the garden of the Burrow. The trio 17, Ginny 16.

Setting: The two youngest Weasleys degnome the grade at the Burrow one summer day before their seventh and sixth year, Harry and Hermione haven't been to the Burrow yet. This is before the camping trip.

Gnomes

"Bloody hell! If another one of these bloody buggers bites me I will hex it 'till it can't move." Ron exclaimed cradling his fingers. He threw the gnome over the fence before his hand could get near it's mouth again. Mrs.Weasley had asked them to degnome the garden so they were spending their afternoon doing just that.

"Well if you payed more attention you would be okay," His sister replied smirking throwing her own gnome.

"We've been working for an hour now, I'm taking a break" He sat under a nearby tree, glad to finally be out of the sun for a while. Ginny deciding he had a good idea, followed.

They sat in silence for a while just thinking, but it was broken by Ginny, "Knut for your thoughts?"

Her brother sighed before starting, "I-I can't keep myself from thinking about.. her." He stated lamely.

"Oh, you mean Mione? Ron, we both know you love her, you're just too dense to admit it, to yourself or her." Ginny replied smugly.

"L-love her?" he chocked out.

"Come one, Ronald, honestly. She loves you too and everyone knows it but you and her. If you two would stop fighting long enough to figure it out, you could be happy together." She said rolling her eyes. When she saw is look of disbelief she continued, "When you see her or think about her, what do you fell? What do you do?"

Ron thought about it for a minute getting a blissful look on his face, "Well, when she's near me she smells of the perfume I got her one Christmas. If she thinks on something hard enough she she bites the left side of her bottom lip, and if she can't find the answer to something in a book, she looks as it had failed her in the biggest way possible. When she walks into the room, wearing no matter what she always take my breathe away, even when she just woke up with her hair a mess and bags under her eyes, she's adorable. Thinking of her sends weird feelings through my body, it makes me want to do anything possible to make her notice me or make her happy at any cost. Her smile causes me to smile. I love watching her study or get worked up over something." He finished with a smile on his face.

"See Ron, that's love. Not everyone can make you feel that way. I feel the same way about Harry." She looked at into her brother's eyes trying to get him to realize that Hermione and him could have so much together. Ron looked away not saying anything, so she just sat there waiting for him to digest everything.

"Ginny?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love her."

"So tell her!" she cried laughing.

"I think I will. Thanks."

'My brother is too shy about these things for his own good.' "Your welcome, now let's get the degnoming done with before Harry and Mione get here."

A/N: Let me know what you thought. Next chapter something unexpected, okay well it is expected, happens.


	3. Setting off

A/N: The third and final chapter to Smores is up and ready to read. Hope you enjoy.

Setting off

The sun was just rising over the horizon casting a red-orange glow over the Wealsey house in Ottery St. Catchpole. Even that early in the morn the whole house was moving about.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Mrs.Weasley knew the four teens couldn't delay any longer but at least she could try.

"Mum," Ginny laughed with tears in her brown eyes, "you know we want to leave early to get a head start," the only Wealsey daughter went up to her parents giving both a hug.

After the final goodbyes and many promises to write everyday were said, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the backyard where the brooms they planned on riding awaited.

Looking up Hermione noticed the sullen faces of her friends, "Oh, come on, its not going to be that bad. I am actually excited about what we are doing. We are going to save many lives and finally get rid a the world most evil wizard."

Harry sat down on the bottom step of the porch, looking at his hands, thinking. Ginny and Ron joined him sitting. "Yes, but what about all the bad that can come. One of you could get hurt or killed, don't you think of any of that?" he asked looking up at his unofficially adopted sister.

"Of course I do, I just try to not think about it to much."

"She's right you know," Ginny started but was interrupted by Ron adding his part.

"She's always right," he rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

Hermione blushed slightly but continued in a stern voice with her hands on her hips, "We have had too many adventures in our Hogwarts days to count and come out on top of them all, this is just another voyage out into danger which we will work our way through ending up victorious in the end." Her determined looked quickly turned into a smirk, "Plus I want to help bring that no good bastard to his demise."

The other three all looked at her in shock, "Called the Prophet, Hermione Granger just used foul language" Ron called out making the others laugh.

"Well like I was saying," Hermione did a pirouette and several other ballet moves while continuing, "we all need to be able to take more risks," Ginny looked pointedly at Ron motioning with her head towards the dancing witch, he nodded his head, getting up, " I mean we are putting our lives on stake going off on our own fighting a psychotic mad man whose loyal supporter cower near him, but I can see why they do, he is quite ugly isn't he?" She laughed causing her friends to chuckle along with her, but was surprised to hear that deep laugh that she loved so much, just behind her. Arms surrounded her, stopping her from completing her twirl. She came face to face with the those brilliant blue eyes.

"Since we are all of a sudden risk takers, I am going to take my first risk of the day by doing this," and he kissed her, putting all the years of passion that had build up into that single kiss.

"Fred, I think I have figured out why these four want to go so badly."he surprised the new couple causing them to break apart.

"Oh yeah? Why is that George?" his twin asked with a smirk.

"Well let's see, four teenagers,-"

"alone,-"

"with no adults-"

"for up to months at a time-" all other words they were going to say were cut off as two apples, which had only minutes ago been in the lunch basket the twins had been asked to bring out for the travelers, stuffed themselves into each of the pranksters mouths. Ron's older brother glared at their sister and her boyfriend who just smiled innocently.

Ron smirked turning to the beautiful girl in his arms who was slightly giggling, "I love you,"

Her giggle turned into a smile as she beamed at him, "and I love you."

They engaged in another kiss, barley aware of the smooching sounds Fred and George were making after getting the apples out of their mouths, followed by two smacking noises and a duo of "Ow"'s.


End file.
